


Maybe it's luck

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker, and Wedge Antilles take a mission on behalf of the New Republic in an attempt to meet with an old contact of Lando's and receive valuable intel. The mission, however, takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles/Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles/Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Maybe it's luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/gifts).



> Dear JumpingJill, I hope you like this fic as much as I liked writing it^^
> 
> This fic turned out to be somewhat different (and a lot longer) than what I originally planned but I think it's a lot better this way^^ this was my first time writing a threesome and my first time properly writing Wedge, and it was interesting to try both of those.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

It didn’t rain often on the planet of Arel, as the planet was mostly composed of dry steppe, but when it did, the rains were sudden, violent, and lasted for several days, sometimes even weeks. During them it was impossible to get in or out of the planet, as they were capable of damaging even Star Destroyers.

One such storm took Wedge Antilles completely by surprise. The locals told him that the rains were early this year. Well, Wedge thought as he headed back to the ship the New Senate had designated for the mission, that meant more time to find a contact of Lando’s who allegedly was hiding on Arel. In the briefing it had become clear that the contact was a part of the underworld, which was not ideal, but they had intel about an Imperial faction that had been in hiding since the Battle of Endor, and Senator Mothma and Leia Organa needed it.

And that was why Wedge was here now. Lando was leading the mission, Luke had volunteered as his bodyguard of sorts, and for some reason he himself couldn’t explain Wedge had raised his hand and volunteered as their pilot. The three of them had also come to the conclusion upon reaching Arel that Wedge was also the most inconspicuous of them. Both Lando and Luke were now known throughout the galaxy for destroying the Death Stars, but Wedge remained relatively unknown, which meant that no one on Arel would pay attention to him while he made a quick reconnaissance tour in the capital city.

Finally making it back to the ship, for the first time in his life Wedge did not miss his trusted X-wing. As good a ship as it was, it was not made for weather like this. The ship designated by the Senate was an old, nondescript freighter with only the barest of necessities, but at least it was dry and warm and had proper bunks.

Wedge changed into dry clothes and went to look for his companions. Lando and Luke were, quite unsurprisingly, in the ship’s lounge. Both were sitting at a dejarik table: Lando was playing what seemed like solitaire with sabacc cards, and Luke was tinkering with his lightsaber. Luke’s astromech droid, Artoo, was standing quietly in the corner, but Wedge knew he was keeping a close eye on the surroundings. It was Artoo’s whistle that alerted Lando and Luke to the fact that Wedge had got back.

“How was the reconnaissance?” Lando asked, looking up from his cards. He wasn’t winning, Wedge could tell.

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” Wedge answered. “Bad news is that due to the storm we’re stuck here at least for a week, maybe longer.”

Lando and Luke shared a look.

“So what’s the good news?” Luke asked, and suddenly tensed as thunder struck with a loud crash.

“Good news is that so is our guy,” Wedge grinned and sat down at the table next to Luke. “No way in or out of the planet as long as the storm goes on, the locals told me. And by the way,” he added, giving Lando a stern look, “I’d really like to know now who our guy is. I get that the intel is top secret but I think now is a good time to tell us. It wasn’t exactly easy to ask about him without knowing anything about him.”

Lando put his cards away and leaned back on the couch. “Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed. “Well, first of all, he is, in fact, a she. Her name is Qi’ra, and we go way back.”

Alright, and that sure didn’t sound ominous _at all_.

“Okay,” Wedge said, leaning against his palm. “So who is she then?”

Lando shifted on the couch in an awkward manner. “Uh, well… last I heard of her… she’s become the leader of Crimson Dawn.”

Wedge raised an eyebrow. “The leader of _Crimson Dawn?!_ ” he repeated.

“Don’t judge me, Wedge,” Lando snapped. “We’ve all done stupid things when we were young.”

Alright, fine, that was a valid point. Wedge glanced at Luke, who shrugged, and also seemed to relax as the thunder moved farther away. Yeah, best not get caught up in the details. The mission was more important. Still, Wedge wasn’t quite sure what to make of the fact that Lando was friends, or at least acquaintances, with the leader of the most notorious crime syndicate in the known galaxy. Of course Wedge knew that Lando, like Han, had been a smuggler back in the day, but even so. How did one get acquainted with a crime syndicate boss like that?

“Do you think she’ll even agree to meet with you?” Luke asked, and that was an infinitely better question than any Wedge might’ve come up with.

It was Lando’s turn to shrug. “I hope so. We did leave on a good note, so… fingers crossed, I suppose. Qi’ra’ll be suspicious, given that I’m openly siding with the New Republic now, but I think as soon as we… _I_ explain that all we want is intel on the hiding Imp faction she’ll warm up.”

This sounded dangerous, but it wasn’t as if Wedge hadn’t got into some dangerous missions before. But this was going to be the final one. After this he’d concentrate on flying and maybe training new pilots, that was for sure. There had been more than enough peril in his life as it was.

“So,” Wedge said, now leaning back on the couch, “what’s our plan? We know she’s on this planet, but for all we know she’s on the far side of it.”

“Guess we’ll have to go out and see what the locals know,” Luke said with a small shrug and turned to Lando. “Tell us everything about Qi’ra that would be relevant for finding her.”

Lando nodded and told the whole story. Apparently Qi’ra was, among other things, also Han’s ex-girlfriend, which had been one reason why Lando hadn’t asked Han to join the mission. Things could get really awkward really fast, as he put it. Besides, Han had more important things to worry about, namely his upcoming wedding and Leia’s pregnancy.

“In any case,” Lando said, “Qi’ra is a good fighter and very smart and cunning. We have to tread carefully. If she feels threatened in any way, we could be in trouble.”

Wedge and Luke nodded in agreement. Dealing with the crime syndicates was always risky, but even more so if you had to deal with the bosses. Their biggest hope truly was that Lando was still on friendly enough terms with Qi’ra that everything would run smoothly. With the stormy season there was no escape from Arel either.

Oh well, Wedge thought, glancing at Luke. The two of them had survived every major event in the Galactic Civil War. Maybe their luck hadn’t run out just yet. They’d get through this as well.

* * *

It was a good thing Lando had planned ahead and brought a proper wardrobe with him. At this point it shouldn’t have surprised him that Luke and Wedge only had two sets of clothes each, but what in the name of the Force had the two of them thought, bringing their orange pilot fatigues with them? Those stuck out like sore thumbs! Really, had neither of them ever been on undercover missions before?

At least Luke’s black jumpsuit somewhat blended in. No one had looked at him twice when he had gone out to ask if the locals had seen a woman with Qi’ra’s characteristics. And here they had worried so much that Luke’s face was too recognizable. As it had turned out, Arel wasn’t important enough on the galactic scale for the civil war to have played a big part there, so the people had stayed mostly ignorant of the events. That would probably turn out beneficial for the mission.

At least Lando hoped so. Until they needed Qi’ra to know he was there, they all could use the relative anonymity.

“Find any leads?” Lando asked when Luke returned, dripping wet, one week after they had figured out their plan of action. So far they hadn’t found out anything substantial, but maybe today was the day.

Luke shook off his robe and put it in the entrance hallway’s closet. “I’m pretty sure I did. This older merchant made an off-hand comment of having seen a petite woman in what she thought was seedy company walk into some nightclub.” Luke glanced at both Lando and Wedge. “I’d say this is the only decent lead we’ve had so far.”

Wedge crossed his arms. “Hate to say it but I agree. I guess we’ll have to check it out.”

“Which nightclub was it?” Lando asked. “If we’re to infiltrate one we’ll have to dress for the part.”

“It was called The Happy Jawa,” Luke answered with a grimace. “Really cheesy if you ask me.”

Lando and Wedge laughed. How very like Luke to comment on something like that.

“Cheesy or no, there are dress codes, and you two can’t go there looking like…” Lando gestured up and down Wedge’s pilot fatigues and Luke’s black jumpsuit. “Well, looking like _that_. You have to look like you belong.”

Luke and Wedge shared a look that Lando could only interpret as sceptical, but they made no objections as Lando started to go through the clothes he had brought with him to the mission. There had to be something Luke and Wedge could use for the outing and look decent. And this was possibly the one occasion where Lando wouldn’t try to get them sold on capes. As fashionable as capes were, they’d only be a hindrance if they had to make a speedy escape. Better safe than sorry this time around.

“Aren’t you gonna disguise yourself?” Luke asked as he tried on a light blue dinner jacket, which really brought out his eyes, Lando noted.

Lando shook his head. “For starters I already look impeccable.” Both Luke and Wedge scoffed. “Well, it’s true! And also if Qi’ra is in The Happy Jawa, she needs to recognize me. But she or her goons can’t catch on that we’re on New Republic business on the get-go or we’ll be in trouble.”

Wedge sighed, looking uncomfortable in his stormy grey suit that actually suited him very well. Both him and Luke could clean up very nicely if they just bothered to put on the effort to do so.

“Guess we’ll just have to be very careful,” Wedge said. “Really wish this was a mission where I could just hop in my X-wing and blow up some stuff.”

Lando patted Wedge’s shoulder. “With any luck we’re done with this mission tonight and then, as soon as it stops raining, we’ll get out of here.”

In theory that was a decent plan. In actuality… well, it remained to be seen. Putting Luke and Wedge needlessly in danger was the last thing Lando wanted, but they all knew it was a big possibility. And this was something they had to do. All three of them had volunteered for the mission. They had to see it through.

The Happy Jawa seemed to be the most popular nightclub in the area. Not that it was a hard thing to achieve. Arel was only a bit more populous than Tatooine, but much like Tatooine it was favored by all sorts of suspicious characters, criminals, outlaws, you name it. As the trio walked inside Luke even commented how familiar everything felt. Though compared to the infamous Mos Eisley Cantina the place was a lot more civilized — at least on the surface. There was a quartet of young women performing in the local language on the stage, and a good portion of the patrons were dancing.

“Stay sharp,” Lando said. “And stay out of trouble. It’s me Qi’ra needs to know about.”

“Don’t worry, we know,” Luke assured. “Let’s go get drinks though, so we don’t look so suspicious.”

“I’ll go get us a table,” Wedge said. “Get me a Corellian Sunset or something similar.”

Lando gave Wedge a two-finger salute in acknowledgement and pulled Luke with him to the bar by the shoulder. For what it was worth, the bar seemed fully equipped and not especially suspicious. Still, Lando was going to keep a close eye on the bartender with the drinks.

“Lando, can I ask something real quick?” Luke asked as they waited for their turn to be served.

“Sure,” Lando answered. “What’s wrong?”

Luke gave Lando a sheepish smile. “What’s a Corellian Sunset?”

Oh. Right. Luke probably wouldn’t have had those on Tatooine.

“It’s a cocktail,” Lando said. “It has tequila, orange juice, and blackberry brandy in it. I’m actually surprised. Wedge has a more refined taste than I thought.”

“Okay.” Luke peered at the drinks menu. “I think I’m gonna go for a simple spotchka. At least I know what that is.”

That was probably a smart idea. Under any other circumstances Lando probably would’ve given Luke some recommendations, but in their current situation it was safer to stick to something you knew and not get any unwelcome surprises there. They had to concentrate as best as they could.

Lando ordered the Corellian Sunset and the spotchka along with a mojito for himself. Luke kept an eye on the surroundings while Lando had his eyes on the bartender. They really didn’t need anything slipped into their drinks, especially tonight.

Wedge had attracted company when the drinks were ready and Lando and Luke headed to the table he had secured. What they could hear over the loud music, the two humans and the zabrak were all trying to hit on Wedge.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m already spoken for,” Wedge said. “My, uh…” He spotted Lando and Luke, and cleared his throat. “My boyfriends are right there. So, um, have a nice evening?”

The group accepted the defeat and headed to the bar, all visibly disappointed. Lando almost felt sorry for them. Almost. The zabrak turned to look at him and Luke briefly before ordering something to their grief. Lando passed the Corellian Sunset to Wedge and sat next to him while Luke sat on the opposite side of the table. They sipped on their drinks in silence while keeping an eye on the other patrons. Nothing suspicious as of yet.

“Okay, I’m just gonna address the bantha in the room,” Luke said after a while and looked at Wedge. “‘Your boyfriends’?”

Wedge hid his face in his hand. “I know, I know, I panicked, alright? It was the first thing I could think of!”

Lando rubbed his chin. “Actually… I think that might work. No one’s gonna suspect you two if we pretend we’re all lovers. If we find Qi’ra, I’ll tell her that I was traveling with my boyfriends and heard she was here and thought I’d come and say hello.”

“I think Lando’s right,” Luke said. “Can’t believe none of us thought of it before now.”

Wedge took a long sip of his drink before speaking again.

“Well, if you’re both down for it… then I guess I’m too.”

Luke reached out over the table with his left hand. “Hold it, both of you. We might as well do this properly.”

Sometimes Luke’s quick train of thought really came as a surprise. But he was right. They had to put on a proper show if people in the nightclub were to believe the three of them were lovers. The three of them laced their fingers together as well as they could, and Lando leaned against Wedge’s shoulder for good measure. It actually… felt rather nice. Like something Lando could get used to.

The local quartet started a slower song, and as the noise in the nightclub went down, Lando noticed some clamoring at the bar. The trio that had been hitting on Wedge was now talking to a Devaronian and a very pale human and pointing towards their table. Alright, this had to be it.

Wedge peeked at the Devaronian and the human over Lando’s shoulder and said out loud what they all were thinking.

“I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.”

* * *

Luke’s hand went to the hilt of his lightsaber almost immediately. Yes, they had agreed that he was allowed to use the saber only as the last resort, since no one really needed to know that he was a Jedi, but he couldn’t help it. Luke could sense that the pair approaching them, the pale human in particular, were dangerous, and he wasn’t going to just wait for the situation to escalate.

The pale human and the Devaronian crossed their arms in tandem as they finally reached the table.

“Lando Calrissian?” said the Devaronian curtly.

Lando flashed the pair his most dashing fake smile. “Depends on who’s asking.”

“Our boss is,” the human said. “She received word that you’re here and she wants to see you. And our boss isn’t the sort who takes no for an answer.”

Luke made a face, but this probably was their only shot at this. Lando kept pretending to be disinterested as he turned to see Luke and Wedge, who both gave curt nods.

“Alright,” Lando answered. “But I’ll have you know that you’re ruining my date night. My boyfriends and I haven’t had a proper night out in, oh, _ages_ , so…”

“Ugh, just take them with us if it’s so important,” the Devaronian groaned. “Let’s just get a move on!”

Well, so far so good. At least now Luke and Wedge didn’t have to debate their way to accompany Lando. And Luke couldn’t help but admit that Lando was playing his part impeccably. This probably wasn’t his first time playing such a role.

As the human and the Devaronian took the three of them to the backroom of the night club, Luke grabbed Wedge’s hand. Partially it was to keep up the role, but also so he wouldn’t lose his nerves. He didn’t like the sight of the human and the Devaronian practically pushing Lando through the door one bit.

“This doesn’t feel good,” Wedge muttered under his breath so that only Luke heard.

Luke shook his head. “Just stay calm,” was what he answered, though he didn’t know whether it was more for Wedge or for himself, as they stepped over the threshold after Lando.

The backroom was dimly lit and the only occupant was a short brown-haired human woman. Her hair was intricately braided and she was wearing a long black coat with a dark crimson one-shoulder cape. She actually rather reminded Luke of Leia in that everything about her presence oozed authority. She was one of those people who never had to raise their voices to be heard.

The woman turned around and smiled at Lando graciously. “I heard you were around. It’s good to see you, Lando.”

Luke could hear from Lando’s tone that he still had his business smile on.

“You too, Qi’ra,” Lando said and kissed Qi’ra’s hand. “How long has it been? Ten years? You look phenomenal as always.”

“And you are a flatterer, as always.” Qiʼra sat down and peered at Luke and Wedge curiously before addressing her two henchpeople. “Chaodham, Ashrea, you may leave us.”

Chaodham the Devaronian frowned and eyed Luke, Lando, and Wedge with suspicion. “Are you sure, boss?”

“Quite,” Qi’ra answered serenely, like nothing in the galaxy could faze her.

Chaodham and Ashrea turned to leave, but then Ashrea halted and asked, “What about them?”

They pointed at Luke and Wedge. Luke tightened his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber, and he could see Wedge’s hand going for his concealed blaster.

“They can stay.” The smile on Qi’ra’s face hadn’t faded but it now took an icier form. “I’m curious to meet anyone who manages to charm Lando Calrissian. Please, sit, all of you.”

Luke, Wedge, and Lando shared a look. So far so good, once again. Luke finally let go of his lightsaber and crossed his arms as he sat down. From Qi’ra’s act it was difficult to say if she was suspecting anything, but for now things seemed to have calmed down.

Qi’ra poured herself a glass of wine. “You’ve been quite busy since the last I saw you, Lando. I was surprised to hear you’ve gone legit. Wine?”

“Please,” Lando answered and accepted the glass. “And yeah, if you can call a small independent tibanna gas mine going legit. It’s a steady income though, and I figured I’d need something steady after the gig we pulled with Han.”

Qi’ra chuckled. “Oh, I didn’t mean that. I meant you destroying the Death Star and apparently becoming a general. And what I gathered too was that your boyfriends here are a Jedi and a Rebel Alliance pilot.”

Luke froze. Next to him Lando choked on the wine he had been sipping and Wedge had to get up to clap his back. Did Qi’ra just say…? But how did she _know?_

Qi’ra took a long sip from her glass, and Luke could sense that she was enjoying the impact her words had made.

Lando coughed several times before he was able to speak again.

“You mean… you knew the whole time?”

“Of course I did,” Qi’ra answered. “I keep myself up to date with people who might either pose a danger to me and Crimson Dawn or who might prove valuable one day. In any case, I believe introductions are in order.” She now addressed Luke and Wedge. “I’m Qi’ra, the leader of Crimson Dawn, but I think you already knew that.”

Luke bit his lip. So that wrecked their covers completely, and now Qi’ra wanted to know their names. Luke didn’t have to be an expert on crime syndicates to know that revealing his identity could come back to bite his ass in a big way in the future if he was unlucky. Wedge had a similar train of thought.

Lando sighed and nodded as affirmation. Alright, since there was no other way out…

“Captain Wedge Antilles, of the New Republic Star Fleet,” Wedge said, gritting his teeth.

“Luke Skywalker,” Luke added.

“Pleased to meet you both,” Qi’ra said. “Right, now I’d like to know why the three of you were looking for me. Surely you’re not looking into joining Crimson Dawn?”

Lando huffed. “You know we’re not. You have intel that we need, about an Imperial faction that has been hiding and evading the New Republic since the Battle of Endor. We need that intel, desperately.”

Qi’ra stood up, and her smile had now faded. It was only now that Luke noticed the dagger tied into her belt. She patted the pommel in silence for a moment.

“There’s no love lost between me and the New Republic,” Qi’ra said finally, and crossed her arms. Her whole demeanor had changed. She seemed a lot more hardened now. “But this Imperial faction you’re looking for has been a thorn in my side for a while now.”

“So will you tell us where it is?” Luke spoke up before he was able to stop himself. Wedge made a face and Lando covered his face with his palm.

Qi’ra addressed Lando rather than Luke when she answered, “I will, but in return I want a favor.”

Lando frowned. “From me or the New Republic?”

“You, personally,” Qi’ra said sternly, “and I will dictate what it is and when I want to call upon it.”

Luke didn’t like the sound of that at all, but this time he held his tongue. They needed the intel, and Lando knew it better than anyone.

“Alright,” Lando stated and offered Qi’ra his hand. “Sounds fair to me.”

The earlier smile returned to Qi’ra’s face, warmer this time, and she shook Lando’s hand.

“Good,” she replied and opened a star map on her datapad. “The faction you’re looking for is hiding on the planet of Kwangya, occupying the city of Aespa. I’d get rid of them myself but I don’t want even more trouble from the New Republic. But if the New Republic takes care of them, I can keep staying under the radar. I trust you won’t rat me out once you return with this intel, right?”

Lando nodded as he accepted the datapad. “You have my word. Thank you. We’ll take our leave now.”

The three of them were just about to step outside the door, when Qi’ra called, “Oh, and Lando?”

Lando froze for a moment.

Qi’ra simply chuckled again and said, “Take care of your boyfriends there, they seem like good people.”

To _that_ none of them had a clever answer. Apparently their fake dating was the _only_ believable thing they had done all night. And, to his utter surprise, Luke didn’t even mind that none of them made any attempts to correct Qi’ra.

They made their way back to the ship in pouring rain and were met by Artoo, who apparently had got a transmission through and now had a message from Leia. But truth be told Luke had no energy to see what his sister had to say, and neither did Wedge or Lando.

“I think it can wait until tomorrow,” Lando said as he put his cape in the closet to dry. “You both were really great tonight, and I’m also happy we didn’t have to resort to violence.”

Wedge yawned. “Yeah, in the end it went better than I thought it would. We make a pretty good team, us three.”

There was a heavy implication on Wedge’s words. Luke could sense it, and, judging from the way he bit his lip, so did Lando. However brief it had been, Luke had to admit that he had liked pretending to be lovers with Wedge and Lando.

Artoo let out a frustrated whistle and rolled back to the cockpit, and Luke could’ve sworn that the droid would’ve rolled his eyes if he’d had the ability. There was no way Wedge and Lando could’ve missed the meaning, either.

“I mean,” Wedge continued, shifting his weight from one leg to another awkwardly, “we have the intel now. If we get the clearing we could lead the mission to Kwangya.”

Lando crossed his arms. “That’s not what you really mean, though, is it?”

Wedge honest-to-Force _blushed_. Luke had never seen him do that before.

Luke groaned and said, “Let’s cut the chase. I liked pretending to be lovers with you two, and honestly, I wouldn’t mind being that for real.”

Both Wedge and Lando let out relieved sighs.

“Thank the Force,” Lando laughed. “Because I enjoyed it too and kept thinking how nice it would be if we’d just… keep it up.”

Wedge rubbed his chin and then looked up at Luke and Lando with a mischievous smile. “So I guess it was a good thing I panicked tonight, then.”

Well, considering the result… yeah, it had definitely been a good thing. Even Artoo whistled something that sounded a lot like “about time” from the cockpit.

Luke grabbed Wedge and Lando’s hands and kissed them both. “Let’s continue this in bed.”

No protests were made all night about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated^^
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)


End file.
